


One Step Behind

by phatjake



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Turbo: A Power Ranger's Movie
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pining, Reunion, missed oppertunity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11820975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Jason is in a rut and needs a change. He made a mistake and when Zack comes to him with a proposition he must descide to take it or stay a Ranger. Set during season two of MMPR and then Power Rangers Zeo and finally the last moments of Turbo: A Power Ranger's Movie we see Jason continue to nearly miss expressing how he truly feels.





	One Step Behind

**Author's Note:**

> The other Rangers are mentioned and have dialogue but I'm not tagging them because this is a Jimberly fic.

Jason walked over to Zack who was sipping one of Ernie’s famous juices. Billy was sitting with Trini as he was inventing something. Trini was helping when she wasn’t playing with her long black hair. Billy had adjusted his glasses; they seemed busy so he sat next to Zack.

“You okay?” Jason said and Zack jumped a bit but then smiled.

“Yeah, well actually I wanted to talk with you first,” Zack said.

“Need help with Angela?” he joked and looked to see Kim walking in on Tommy’s arm. “I’m the wrong person to ask.”

Jason laughed and hoped that the two love birds hadn’t seen him. So he stayed focused on Zack. He had grown up with Zack and they were inseparable so he wondered why his best friend seemed worried. He had to push back the thoughts of Kim and Tommy. She chose him and at least he didn’t lose his friend.

“You and I have been chosen, wait I forgot Trini was also chosen to be ambassadors for the Peace Conference in Switzerland.” Zack said.

“Really? Wait; why are you only telling me?” he asked.

“Well, should we do it? I always trust your judgment. You’re a great leader Jay,” Zack said and grabbed Jason’s shoulder. He looked nervous.

“We won’t be Power Rangers anymore,” Jason said.

“That’s why I came to you,” Zack said. “If you do it then I will and I know Trini will. But we could do so much good here but we could do so much more for the world there.”

Jason looked around; Kim and Tommy were being obnoxiously flirty. Billy and Trini were working together. Other teens seemed to be living their lives. Being a costumed hero was good for stopping the alien threat. But once that was done the world would still be in shambles. This would be the best time to leave. To do something better and he decided in that moment. He may never return but he could do good things for the world, they could _all_ do good things for the world.

“We’ll find replacements and we’ll go do more for the world than punching monsters,” Jason said and bit his lip; Zack looked at him and then to Kim and Tommy.

“What about her?” he said.

“Kim is tough and can take care of herself,” Jason said.

“That’s not what I mean Jason,” he said and Jason paused.

“No point in sitting around pining over something that will never happen,” he said. “I got scared and missed my chance.”

“Jay, I’ve known you since pre-school and you have never been scared,” he said as he looked at Jason.

“I need a change Zack,” he said as his jaw clenched. “Plus I get to do good things with my best friends.”

“I’ll tell Trini,” he said.

**[Three Years Later]**

Jason had parked his rented car before walking the streets of Angel Grove. He was really hoping to see some familiar faces. After the past three years he had been laser focused on his duty as a peace ambassador. Zack and Trini had left but not for Angel Grove. They had been getting quite chummy over the past three years and had even gone to France to help Kimberly.

“No way, Jason?” a voice said.

Jason looked up to see a guy in red, wearing a headband of the same color and a long ponytail. He recognized him right away; Tommy Oliver. It was good to see an old friend. Jason smiled and extended his hand and was met with a firm handshake from his old friend.

“Welcome home my friend,” Tommy said.

“I couldn’t stay away,” Jason said and smiled.

“Where are Zack and Trini?” Tommy asked.

“I think they went to Italy after their time in Paris,” he said.

“What happened in Paris?” Tommy asked.

“Oh they’re dating, I’m jet lagged bro. Can we meet up later?” he said.

“Yeah,” Tommy said before he wrote down his number, Jason did the same. “Before you go, would you come to the command center?”

“Tomorrow, I can’t wait to see everybody,” he said and they parted ways.

**[Later]**

“Hey guys, I’m okay. The New Gold Ranger is right here,” Tommy said with a smile.

Jason could see them from the dark hallway that masked him. There was Billy without glasses but that was him. He smiled and then he saw Rocky and Adam; two of their replacements. He didn’t recognize the other girls. He walked forward as he took off his sunglasses and saw smiles. He knew Billy’s was very genuine as well as Adam. Rocky and the girls smiled but he wasn’t sure if they really knew who he was.

**[Later]**

After defeating Silo with the neo-plutonium armor upgrade; Jason pulled Billy aside. With Kimberly gone he was too afraid to ask Tommy. Tommy was his bro and he didn’t want to bring up any bad memories. He brought his arm around the former blue ranger and Billy smiled.

“I missed you Jay,” Billy said. “A lot had happened in such a short time.”

“Where’s Kim?” he asked and Billy looked away for a second and then locked eyes with his old friend.

“Florida,” he said. “She left awhile back, why?”

“I thought she would be here,” Jason said.

“She had a chance to enter the Pan Global Games,” Billy said.

“She was always very talented,” he said.

“Crushing much?” he joked.

“I missed my shot Billy,” he said and sighed.

**[One Year Later]**

The crowd cheered as the three of them became victors; Jason, Tommy and Adam held hands and rose them up. The crowd went wild. After the championship match was over and the crowds left; Jason sat in a chair. He felt someone sit down next to him and he thought it was Tommy. He looked to see a brunette but he had been wrong about which brunette would have sat next to him.

“You’re still here Kimmy,” he said and smiled.

“We need to talk Jay,” she said. “It’s important.”


End file.
